


A Peaceful, Quiet Life

by superbaby2



Category: Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, i guess, name for the woman provided to me by a friend so she's not an oc or anything i swear, tbh I just wanted to give writing kira a shot so this probably ain't too good, there's a bit of gore if you wanna call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaby2/pseuds/superbaby2
Summary: Kira Yoshikage sits in his living room. His fingernails continue to grow, and he knows he has to do something about it soon. He decides to satisfy his needs by going out during the early hours of the morning, and looking for someone who can help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so like. first time writing anything jojo related, let alone writing kira. kinda short oneshot. tried my best, hope y'all like it

Kira Yoshikage sits in his living room. It’s Sunday evening, and everyone in Morioh is surely at home, if not heading home. The royal blue curtains on the windows are not quite closed, and the flushed pink sunlight is faintly visible from where he’s sitting. The clock on the wall ticks and ticks over again, and he taps his fingers on the coffee table in time with the seconds passing. His fingernails tap sharply on the tabletop, nearly mimicking the sounds of the clock. There’s a kettle of tea on the stove in the next room, and he can hear it bubbling and boiling. Kira doesn’t even remember what kind of tea he wanted in the first place. He considers to himself that he should be cutting his fingernails, they were getting too long for his liking. However, before cutting them, he has to make them stop growing so fast.   
He needs to find her.  
He was going to go to a train station and pretend to be a businessman going to work very early the next morning. Kira Yoshikage was a perfectly average man who never stood out- nobody would recognize him. He takes an empty briefcase he has lying in the back of his closet, and heads towards the crowded station. The time is 3:14 AM.  
He gets on a train heading towards the outskirts of the city. From past experience, he knows that the suburbs of Morioh was a good place for what he was doing. Nobody would suspect a thing, nobody would ever know. He would find the perfect woman, and propose within the hour. Anything to stop his fingernails from growing longer.   
Kira spots a group of young women, talking loudly and gossiping among themselves. He assumes that they’ve just come back from a night of partying, as they didn’t seem to have it all together. He’s watching them from a few seats over, glancing at their hands.   
“Damn, three of them are already married,” Kira comments under his breath. They don’t hear him mention it, and the group continues to laugh about a story one of them is telling. They’re all exceptionally beautiful women, but that’s not his focus. One of the unmarried women has hands with nails that have been bitten at, and are short. He doesn’t like that. He turns his head and looks out the window, as to not appear like he was watching them. He’s not going to get caught, it’s been 8 years since he started and he knows he’s not going to get caught. The scenery that passes by is so bland, so painfully boring to Kira. It perfectly sums up Morioh, it’s the perfect representation of such an average town. It’s what he strives for, that’s what he aspires to be. Average. Forgettable. Unnoticed. He needs to have these traits, so he can live the quiet and peaceful life he’s always wanted.  
He waits a little longer, and shifts his gaze to the group once more. He was counting on them not getting off at the last train stop, and he’s right. The final single woman’s hands are truly lovely, with sparkling red painted nails that aren’t too short or too long. Kira knows she’s the one. He’ll wait patiently for his chance to strike, no matter the cost.   
The train arrives as the next stop. He hopes that they’ll all get off in a group. He’ll wait for them to disperse, and then hone in on the one he wants most. To his delight, the women wave goodbye to the one Kira’s after, and she gets off the train. Kira’s already gotten off the train at that point to avoid suspicion, and pretends to walk in the opposite direction as her. When the train leaves and the woman starts heading in the opposite direction, he turns around and begins lagging behind her. Slowly, he walks with her to the outside of the station without her noticing. It was time for the next stage of his improvised plan.  
“Excuse me, miss,” Kira jogs up to the woman, and feigns concern. “ I saw a suspicious man following you, but he ran as soon as he noticed I saw him.” The woman looks shocked, and thanks Kira for scaring the stranger off. He continues, “It’s very unsafe since it’s still dark out, may I accompany you home?”  
The woman smiles, but shakes her head. She focuses her eyes on his briefcase. “It’s very much appreciated, but don’t you have to head to work?”   
Kira shrugs. “My boss is a nice man. I think that if I explained the situation, he would accept it.” He’s thought this all out in his head. There is no situation that can occur in this moment that Kira Yoshikage is not prepared for.  
She accepts his offer, and they set off to her house. The roads are dark and desolate, with the straining yellow flicker of the streetlights and the moon above them being the only light sources. It’s a star filled, beautiful night.   
As they walk, they chat. Her name is Miyako Tanaka, and she’s just returned from a friend’s birthday party that continued past midnight. She’s a telemarketer from home, and is quite happy with how she’s living. Kira feels at ease talking with her, and she feels the same. From the calm look in his eyes to his relaxed tone, she has no way of telling his intentions, but to her, they seem pure. Kira tells her about how he wants nothing more than to life a peaceful, quiet life, and she agrees. She enjoys his company. She’d like to chat with him more, in fact!   
They arrive at her apartment, and Miyako invites Kira in for a quick cup of coffee. Kira gladly accepts, and he knows he has to take his chance now. Now is the only time he’ll get to strike, with no witnesses around. He steps inside, Miyako closing the door behind him. She motions to a small brown couch, and tells Kira to wait there. He walks over to the couch, and sits down. He sets his briefcase against the side of the couch, and tries his best to look casual. He’s getting impatient.   
Miyako enters from the kitchen, carrying a tray of porcelain cups and a teapot. She sets them down on the coffee table in front of Kira, asking if he likes milk or sugar in his tea. He stands up, towering over her. He’s done waiting, he can’t stand acting like this anymore.   
He grabs her by the arm.   
“What are you doing? Let go of me!”   
“You have such lovely hands, Miss Tanaka.” He takes her hand into his, and runs his fingers over her hand, while maintaining an iron grip. Kira’s so close to winning. He couldn’t wait anymore. He can feel it. He’s found her, and doesn’t intend on letting her get away from him. If she gets away, not only will he lose what he’s worked for, but evidence will be left behind. Kira has been doing this for 8 years, untouched by authorities. He’s going to get away with this, no matter the lengths he’ll have to go to.   
“Killer Queen!” Kira summons the stand, it glares menacingly at her even if she cannot see it. Killer Queen looks at Kira, awaiting directions. Miyako knows someone is there. A third person is watching her. She tries to scream, but Kira covers her mouth with his free hand. She feels another hand rest on her shoulder. She’s shaking in fear, crying and pleading that someone, anyone will help her.  
Utilizing pinpoint precision and control, Killer Queen detonates the bomb it’s placed on Miyako's shoulder. Within seconds, the woman that was standing there, silently pleading for her life with Kira is reduced to microscopic ashes. Blown to bits. All that remains is her hand and forearm, still and lifeless in Kira’s grip. He stares at it, longingly. Admiring the beauty, the perfection, and he can’t help but stare.  
He finally found her.


End file.
